A Bet is Made
by the moon of my life
Summary: What happens when Nami makes a bet with Robin that she can't make Zoro fall in love with her in the next month? You have to read to find out but what happens when Robin begins to fall in love with Zoro?
1. The Bet

**Hey, it's the Hgirl13 and this is my first One Piece fanfic so give nice reviews please! So this is about Robin trying to seduce/make Zoro fall in love with her so enjoy:) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

Robin's POV

I had finally gained the trust of the Straw Hats except for one, Roronoa Zoro. I was relaxing in the shade with Nami and not thinking about trust right now.

"It's quite humid today", I said, she glanced at me and looked back at her map.

"Yes it is. Luffy! Don't be so loud!" she yelled then sighed. Straw hat was playing tag with Chopper and Usopp. Zoro was sleeping like usual, Brooke was playing the violin, and Sanji was in the kitchen. Miss Navigator saw me glance at Zoro and smiled.

"Do you like him?" she asked, I almost blushed but hid it.

"No Miss Navigator, I don't. I don't think he likes me either", I said, she frowned and looked back at her map.

"Roobbin and Naammi! I brought you drinks", Sanji exclaimed, I looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Cook", I said then took a sip. He stood there with hearts in his eyes. He always waited for us to drink the drinks and then leaves.

"This is great Sanji", Namisaid, I nodded.

"Delicious as always", I said, he smiled an started swaying his hips.

"Oh thank you! Your comments are the best!" he exclaimed then went back into the kitchen. Straw Hat started getting happy, I looked in his direction and saw that we were close to an island. We got there and Zoro still didn't wake up. I walked over to him and bent down in front of him.

Zoro's POV

I was sleeping, dreaming about the same thing as always. Being the world's greatest swordsman. All of a sudden I heard Robin's voice.

"Mr. Swordsman... Mr Swordsman...", she murmured, I opened one eye then opened both. I could tell I was blushing because when Robin bent down, I could see her cleavage. I looked away, trying to hide my face.

"What do you want woman?" I asked, she still had that fake smile.

"We are about to explore an island", she said, I nodded and stood up. I grabbed my swords and followed her. We got on an island that had a small town.

"Lets eat!" Luffy yelled.

"Shouldn't we explore first?" Nami asked.

"Fine then we'll eat!" he said then ran off but Nami grabbed him before he could get lost.

"I don't want you or Zoro getting lost so we should pair off in groups. I'll go with Luffy, Sanji, Usopp, and Franky. Brooke, Robin, Zoro, and Chopper should go together. Lets meet back at that restaurant over there in the evening", Nami ordered and she left. I groaned, I didn't mind Chopper but I had to go with Robin. That woman was very manipulative. Chopper walked side by side with Robin and they were talking about something but I wasn't listening. I behind them.

"Mr. Swordsman, you should keep up with us or you'll get lost", Robin said, I grunted and walked faster.

"Don't tell me what to do, I'm not a child", I said, Chopper giggled.

"Well Robin is older so you should listen", he said, I rolled my eyes. Robin stopped in front of a book store.

"I'm gonna check out the sword shop", I said, Robin nodded and she and Chopper walked in the store. The sword shop was close by so I didn't need to worry about getting 'lost'. I walked in and looked around. My eyes widen when I saw the wanted pictures behind the front desk. I got out the store and ran into the book store. As soon as I ran in I bumped into Robin.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, I panted.

"We should get the others, I saw our wanted pictures and there might be marines here", I said, she nodded. She went to get Chopper and Brooke. We headed outside. Chopper was on my shoulders and Robin led the way. We went inside the restaurant and some people looked at us. We got a table and soon the others came. They sat with us and Luffy started eating.

"So we should leave tonight?" Sanji asked, I just told them about the wanted posters.

"Are you stupid or something? I just said that we should leave tonight", I said, Sanji glared at me.

"Oh shut up you stupid marimo", he said. I stood up and slammed my hands down on the table.

"You want to start something?" I asked, he did what I did.

"Oh I would love to kick your-"

"Okay! That's enough!" Nami exclaimed, we glared at each other than sat down.

"Before we go lets go that bar next door", Luffy said.

Robin's POV

We were at a bar and everyone was drinking except for me. I didn't like drinking and the only people who were sober were Nami and Zoro. I saw that Sanji and Usopp were flirting with some girls. I wonder why Zoro never seems interested in women.

"Miss Navigator, may I ask you a question?" I asked, she looked at me and nodded.

"Sure, what is it?" she asked.

"Does Mr. Swordsman... go that way?" I asked but I whispered it so he couldn't hear. Nami almost laughed.

"I don't think so", she answered then giggled. "Robin, lets make a bet", she said, she motioned for me to lean in. "I bet you can't make Zoro fall in love with you in the next month", she whispered, my eyes widen but kept my calm expression.

"Why would I agree to this bet?" I asked, she laughed.

"Because I'll buy you all the books you want", she said, I paused for a moment.

"Okay then. It's a bet"


	2. Sanji is Angered

Zoro's POV

It was the next month and it was my night to watch. I was lifting weights when I heard footsteps. I wiped the sweat from my forehead and saw that it was Robin. All she had on was tight, black, silk, short, nightgown. My face redden but I turned away from her.

"Hello Mr. Swordsman. How are you?" she asked then walked over to me.

"Fine", I said, she sat down on a chair and watched me. "Why are you here?" I asked.

"I couldn't sleep so I thought that I should keep you company since your all alone out here in the dark but if that's okay with you?" she asked, I furrowed my eyebrows.

"It's fine but don't get in my way", I said, she nodded and I didn't notice she had a book in her hand. "You know you shouldn't read in the dark", I said, she looked up from her book.

"And why is that?" she asked.

"It's bad for your eyes", I said, why am I talking with her? I don't usually talk this much to her.

"I didn't know you care for my eyes", she said, I blushed and put down the weights.

"I don't", I said then sat down on the floor. I leaned against the wood and crossed my arms. Robin ignored me and kept reading. I closed my eyes but I couldn't sleep. I decided to focus on something, there has to be a reason why Robin is staying up with me. I looked at her, she had her legs crossed and she had her hand under her chin. Her brown eyes looked nice in the moonlight and she had nice fawn colored skin, raven hair... I shook my head. What the hell is wrong with me? I know Robin is attractive but I shouldn't be _attracted _to her. I started squirming then looked up into the sky. It was clear and nice.

"Mr. Swordsman", Robin called, I sighed.

"What?" I asked, she had a innocent look on her face.

"My seat isn't very comfortable so do you mind if I sit with to you?" she asked, I know I should have said no but I don't know what got to me.

"I guess", I mumbled, she smiled and got up. She slowly sat down next to me but she was too close. I could feel the heat from her on me and her feet was almost on top of mind. I could feel her hair and she started reading. I don't know why but my eyes wondered down to her breasts. She showed more cleavage then usual. I hurry looked away, she yawned and did a little stretch. That was... cute.

"Mr. Swordsman, why so quiet?" she asked, I shrugged my head.

"Keeps me more focused. I need to be quiet and cautious just in case", I answered, she closed her book.

"Just in case the marines or any pirates come and attack", she added, I nodded. The wind blew and I saw Robin shiver. "I should have brought some covers", she said.

"Maybe you should go back to bed", I suggested, she smiled.

"I like it out here, I might sleep out here as well", she said then I felt an extra weight on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Mr. Swordsman, I didn't mean to do that", she said then took her time lifting her head away from my shoulder. I actually didn't mind her leaning on me. Soon she fell asleep then I fell asleep.

Nobody's POV

Everyone except Zoro and Robin woke up. Sanji was the first to go out on the deck. He was headed for the kitchen but he stopped when he saw the beautiful Robin with that stupid marimo. He clenched his fists and heat went up to his cheeks. Robin was leaning on Zoro and her hand was on his his. Luffy came on deck and looked in Sanji's direction.

"Why are they sleeping together?" Luffy asked, Sanji ignored him and stormed into the kitchen. Nami, Chopper, Brooke, and Franky walked on deck and Nami grinned. Usopp was the last to come on deck and his eyes widen.

"How did-Are they?" Usopp asked, Nami shrugged.

"Who's gonna wake them up?" Franky asked awkwardly. Luffy walked over there and took a deep breath.

"GOOD MORNING ZORO AND ROBIN!" he yelled. Robin's eyes opened right away while Zoro's fluttered open. Zoro hurry moved away from Robin.

"Oh, good morning Straw Hat", Robin quickly said, Zoro grunted.

"It's time for breakfast", Nami said from afar. Robin stood up and walked to her room. Zoro went into the kitchen and Luffy followed.

"So how come you were sleeping with Robin?" he asked, Zoro almost got a nosebleed but his face just redden.

"She came in the middle of the night to keep me company", Zoro answered, Luffy nodded.

"That's nice of her", Luffy said then sat in the kitchen. "Sanji! Food!" he yelled, Sanji nodded. He glared at Zoro. Zoro noticed this and glared at him back.

"What's wrong with you love cook?" he asked, Sanji slammed down his kettle.

"What were you doing Robin?" he asked, Zoro had a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"Nothing, she just came out there cause she couldn't sleep. We didn't do anything", Zoro explained. Sanji eyed him.

"I got my eye on you marimo", he said then continued cooking. Luffy didn't like how his friends were always fighting and hated the tension. Nami, Usopp, Chopper, and Franky walked in. Nami could tell there was tension between Zoro and Sanji and wanted to end it.

"What's for breakfast Sanji?" Nami asked trying to sound as sweet as possible. Sanji got hearts in his eyes and smiled.

"The usual Naammi", Sanji said then served her food. Soon Robin walked in, she had her fake smile and acted like nothing happened.

"Good morning everyone", she said, they all exchanged good mornings. Robin ironically sat next to Zoro. She scooted closer to him and ate her food slowly.

"Will you make any maps today Miss Navigator?" Robin asked, Nami smiled and nodded.

"I bet she'll make a beautiful map!" Sanji exclaimed. Robin took a sip of her coffee, Zoro never tried coffee before but he thought Robin's smelled good. Robin rolled her eyes to him and held her cup and swayed from side to side.

"Would you like some?" she asked him. Zoro felt eyes on him and saw Sanji making a _If you do it..._ Zoro grinned.

"Sure", he said then took a sip of her drink.

"Did you enjoy it?" Robin asked, Zoro nodded.

"Yeah, it taste alright", he answered and handed it back to her. She took a sip on the same side his lips were on. Sanji gritted his teeth and ate his food angrily.

"Is something wrong Mr. Cook?" Robin asked, Zoro looked to see if Sanji would lie.

"I like to make special coffee for you only Roobbiin and nobody else", Sanji answered then glared at Zoro. Zoro just smirked and put his plate in the sink. He walked out on deck and soon everyone else soon came on deck.

Robin's POV

Zoro seems to trust me a little bit more. He hasn't fallen in love with me yet but at least he was saying sentences when we talked last night. At least that's a start. It was getting a little bit hotter everyday and colder at night. Sanji had made me and Nami cold drinks. I was sitting in the shade reading a book while Nami was in her private quarters. I saw Straw Hat trying to build something with Usopp and Chopper. Franky was suntanning and Zoro was napping.

"What are you reading?" a voice asked, I looked over my shoulder and saw Zoro, it was awhile afterf he napped. He took a seat and facepalmed.

"A book about these historic ruins. It's very interesting", I said, he grunted.

"Uh huh... Aren't you hot in that leather clothing?" he asked, I looked at my dress. It was a black leather dress with black heels with straps instead of boots. I smiled and put my book down.

"A little bit", I answered, he leaned back.

"I could see why you like sitting here but it's very comfortable. How come you said last night that it wasn't?" he asked, dammit. I knew he was observant, I didn't think he would bring that up.

"It wasn't comfortable last night but it probably got more comfy today", I answered then glanced over at Straw Hat. He was seemed bored. I used my devil fruit and made an arm push his hat up. He grinned at me and called Franky. I smiled but this time it wasn't fake. I thought Straw Hat was cute and kinda didn't like seeing him sad or bored. He was like an innocent child even if he was 17. I turned back to Zoro, he was watching me but looked away. I brush my foot against his and he flinched. I moved my foot away from his and chuckle. Sanji came out on deck just when I chuckled, he took out a cigarette and lit it.

"Hello Mr. Cook", I said, he waved at me and glared at Zoro.

"Mind if I steal him from you for a minute?" Sanji asked, I shook my head.

"Not at all, go right ahead"


	3. Dumbfounded

Zoro's POV

Sanji led me to our room. He paced back and forth then looked at me.

"What is your problem?" he asked, I shoved my hands in my pocket.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, he glared at me then he blushed.

"Why are you all of a sudden taking an interest in Robin?" he asked, I felt heat go up to my cheeks.

"I trying to be friends with her. If I get to know her then I could trust her and why do you care?" I asked, he furrowed his eyebrows.

"She is the love of my life and just stop being around her you shitty marimo", Sanji said then walked out the room. I clenched my fists.

"At least I have a higher bounty than you!" I yelled then walked out on deck. When I walked out on deck, I saw Robin sitting on the railing. She had her book in one hand.

"Oi Robin, what are you doing?" I asked, she looked up and she Franky ran past her. She fell backwards and fell into the ocean.

"Shit!" I muttered, I ran and jumped into the water. I swam deep in the water and grabbed Robin. I lifted her up bridal style.

"Luffy!" I yelled, He came and used his devil fruit. He stretched his arms so he could bring Robin and me on the boat. Robin's eyes opened slowly and she looked at me. Everyone was around us.

"Thank you... Zoro...", she murmured, my eyes widen when she said my name. She sat up and coughed.

"Oh Robin! Are you okay?" Sanji asked, she nodded. "Oi marimo! You can let go now", I blushed and loosen the grip I had on her. I stood up then she stood up but as soon as I did that her knees got weak and she fell on me.

"Maybe Chopper should check on her", Usopp suggested.

"She should get out of these clothes", I said, they looked at me weird. "She's wearing leather! She has to be hot in this", I said, they eyed me.

"Mr. Swordsman, do you mind helping me to my room?" Robin asked, I blushed and helped her though I was kinda disappointed. She couldn't walk that well so I carried her. I looked over my shoulder and smirked. Sanji glared at me and turned to Nami. I kicked the door opened and put her on the bed, her skin is so soft like silk. She sat up and crossed her legs. She gave me a weak smile and looked for some clothes.

"Your so kind Mr. Swordsman", she said suddenly, I sat on her bed and shrugged.

"Eh, it was nothing", I said, she smiled and walked over to me.

"Do you mind helping me unzip this dress?" she asked, I almost got a nosebleed and my face redden.

"Why can't you use your devil fruit?" I asked, she shrugged.

"I don't feel like using it", she answered, I slowly reached over to her dress and tugged on the zipper. I pulled it down slowly soon revealing a slender back and her black laced underwear. I looked away and she chuckled.

"So innocent", she mumbled then got dressed. I had my eyes closed and tried not to peak. "You can look now", she said, I opened one eye and my face got more red. She was tying the ties on her corset top. She had her skirt on and her shoes.

Robin's POV

I didn't fall over the rail on purpose, it was Franky who accidentally pushed me. I was glad that Zoro saved me. I thought it was cute how he was acting so embarrassed when he saw me. I walked over to him but the boat bumped so I fell on top of him.

"I'm sorry, I'm usually not this uncoordinated", I said, he nodded. I sat up, still on top of him. I ran my finger down his chest.

"Your so strong Mr. Swordsman...", I said seductively. He blushed harder. I put my hands on top of his and pushed his arms up, our fingers intertwined and I leaned in. "I love the way my tongue rolls when I say your full name", I whispered in his ear.

"Y-You do?" he asked, I nodded.

"Roorronnoaa Zoorro", I whispered and rolled my tongue. I could tell he was trying not to moan.

"W-What do you want woman?" he asked, obviously afraid that I might do something to make his pants tighter.

"I want...", I whispered, he nodded but before I could do anything I heard footsteps. I let go of his hands and went away from his face. He had a confused look. The door opened and I saw Sanji and Usopp. Usopp blushed while Sanji looked jealous.

"We uh.. wanted to see what was taking so long", Usopp said.

"Chopper wants you", Sanji mumbled. I smiled and got off Zoro. I went over to Sanji and hugged him tightly then hugged Usopp.

"Thank you so much for caring", I said then walked passed them. I looked over my shoulder and saw that Sanji had hearts in his eyes and he swayed his hips.

"I think I'm in love!" he exclaimed, I giggled and went to Chopper's office.

Zoro's POV

I sat on the bed dumbfounded. Why did Robin try to seduce me? I looked over at Usopp and Sanji. Usopp looked at me in admiration while Sanji looked pissed.

"Wow... your so cool Zoro", Usopp said, I smirked.

"What were you two doing?" Sanji asked, I shrugged.

"I dunno. Maybe I would have known if you guys never interrupted", I said, Sanji's eyes widen and Usopp's face was as red as a tomato.

"I guess I'll go see what Luffy is doing", Usopp hurry said then ran away. We had a stare off, Sanji looked seriously pissed while I smirked.

"You probably made her do it", he grumbled then walked away. My smirk widen, he had no idea that it was Robin who did all those things.

Robin's POV

I walked into Chopper's office and smiled at the little reindeer.

"Hello Mr. Doctor", I said, he had a worried look on his face.

"Sit down Robin! I need to check your temperature", he ordered. I sat down so he could do whatever he wanted.

"Am I alright?" I asked, he nodded.

"That's good, no illnesses", he said then said that I could leave.

"Thank you so much", I said and smiled at him. When I opened the door, I saw Sanji and Nami.

"Are you alright?" Nami asked, I nodded.

"I'm fine Miss Navigator but I would like some coffee", I said, Nami frowned and Sanji dashed to the kitchen.

"I'll make the best coffee for you Roobbin!" he called out, I smiled and went to sit in the shade. Nami sat with me.

"Did you finish your map?" I asked, Nami smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I did... Usopp told me that you were on top of Zoro-"

"I told you not to tell!" Usopp yelled from behind the tangerine bushes. Nami glared at him then looked back me.

"Anyway, is it true?" she asked. I covered one of my blushed cheeks and nodded.

"I fell on him when the boat bumped", I said, she nodded and grinned.

"Hope you don't fall for him", she said then laughed, I laughed too but I pondered what she said, I shook it off and continued talking to her and received my coffee.


	4. A Kiss Goodnight

**Sorry everyone, my laptop got a virus on Thursday so I couldn't type any stories. Enjoy:)**

Zoro's POV

It was nighttime and I was watching again. Robin came outside again, she had a book in her hand. I sat on the floor, I didn't open my eyes but opened them when I found Robin sitting in my lap. I blushed and raised my hands up. If anyone came out here, they would know I didn't have any part of it.

"What are you doing?" I asked, she smiled and opened her book.

"You don't mind do you?" she asked, I was silent.

"...Uh... no", I replied, she smiled and laid her head on my chest. After awhile I wanted to try something, I couldn't take the temptation any more. I snatched the book from her hand and pushed her on the ground. She looked surprised. I pinned her down. "Lets continue from where we left off", I purred, she gave a flirty smile. I leaned in and I kissed those tempting lips. When we kissed I felt sparks and her lips were so soft. We rolled over and she was on top of me, I could feel her smile throughout kisses. I felt cheeks heat up because I realized Robin was my first kiss. She pulled away which made me want to kiss her even more. We started getting advance then her kisses trailed off to my cheek then my neck. She sucked on my neck then went to my ear. She nibbled on it then went back to my lips. I moaned and was enjoying what Robin was doing. She broke the kiss and looked surprised. She got off me and headed for the kitchen. I sat there, smiling like an idiot. Wait til the love cook hears what happen tonight.

Robin's POV

I was in the kitchen making coffee. I was surprised that I let Zoro kiss me. I just couldn't help myself... His kisses were incredible. I wonder if this was his first time. I got the coffee pot and poured some in the cup. I drank some of the hot coffee and smiled. I wouldn't mind kissing him again... I heard someone walk in, it was Brook and he looked jolly as always.

"Hello Mr. Musician. Why are you awake?" I asked, he gave a 'ho ho ho' then grabbed some rum from the fridge.

"Just needed a drink", he answered. I smiled and took another sip of coffee. "And you?" he asked, I shrugged.

"I couldn't sleep", I replied. I sighed and looked out on the deck. Zoro was still on the floor and was smiling. He noticed me and waved at me, used my devil fruit and kissed his cheek. I glanced over at Brook and he grinned at me.

"Yohohoho! You like Zoro!" he exclaimed, I shushed him.

"I'm only flirting with him, he's the one who's infatuated with me", I whispered, I didn't anyone else to know about the bet.

"Don't be embarrassed Robin, he's a good choice for you", he said, I smiled at him.

"Promise not to tell?" I asked, Brook nodded.

"Only if...", I stared at him. "you let me see your panties", I pulled his afro. "Ahh! Please Robin! Stop!" I gritted my teeth and let go. I got my coffee and went to sit with Zoro. I sat down next to him.

"Did he ask for your panties?" he asked, I nodded. He chuckled. "Only he could make you not calm", he said, I stared at him for a minute then drank more of my coffee.

"So who was your first kiss?" he asked bluntly, I was surprised.

"Mmm, I don't remember since it was a long time ago. What about you?" I asked, he blushed and scratched nervously behind his head.

"You...", he answered, I giggled and kissed his cheek. I stood up and went to put the cup back in the kitchen. I was about to go back to sleep but I felt Zoro grab my hand. I looked at him then he kissed me. He pushed me against the wall and I ran my fingers threw his short hair. He caressed my back then the kiss ended. I smiled at him and went inside the room. I fell on the bed and stared at the ceiling. I could never sleep, always worried if something happens while I'm asleep. I heard the door open and it was Zoro again. He kicked off his shoes and went on my bed.

"Why are you here?" I asked, he yawned.

"You could never sleep, maybe if I'm here then you'll be able too", he answered, I watched him get comfortable and then he hugged me from behind. His strong arms held me tight. I was glad that he couldn't see my surprised expression.

Nobody's POV

Nami woke up and stretched. She was about to get dressed when she saw two arms around Robin's waist. She almost squealed but all she did was grin. She grabbed her clothes and changed in the bathroom.


	5. Figuring Things Out

Zoro's POV

I woke up and everything was blurry. I think I saw Robin but I don't know what's she doing. I rubbed my eyes then they widen. My face redden and I got a nosebleed. I covered my nose and looked away.

"Hmm?" Robin look at me. She hurry covered her chest. Her face was red and she turned away. I can't believe I... I saw Robin topless. She had no bra on... I'm not usually a pervert but... Robin's breasts are terrific! I wouldn't mind looking again.

"Please don't look yet", she said, I didn't say anything. "You can look now", she said, I turned around and saw her wearing a yellow tank top with purple shorts. Her cheeks were slightly pink and she didn't smile.

"Uh... sorry", I said, she sat on the bed. She smiled and leaned in close.

"It's okay", she whispered, just as we were about to kiss I heard Luffy.

"Oi Robin, I'm coming in", he yelled, I jumped off the bed.

"Hide under my bed", she said, I hurry hid there.

Robin's POV

The door opened and Luffy walked in.

"Morning Robin. Have you seen Zoro? He wasn't outside", he asked, I smiled.

"Maybe he's in the bathroom?" I suggested, he smiled.

"Oh. I never thought about that. Thanks Robin!" he exclaimed and waved goodbye. I waved back and he shut the door. I sighed and Zoro hurry came out from under the bed.

"How am I supposed to get out of here?" he asked, I used my devil fruit and saw if anyone was outside.

"You can go now", I said, he nodded and hurry out.

Zoro's POV

As soon as I came out I bumped into Nami. She had a big grin on her face.

"Good morning Zoro", she said pleasantly. I eyed her.

"... Is... something wrong with you?" I asked, she shook her head.

"Well I saw something interesting this morning", she said.

"Does this concern me?" I asked, she nodded. Shit... Maybe she saw me sleeping in Robin's bed.

"Uh huh. I saw you and Robin, together", she said, I tensed up.

"No you didn't", I quickly said, she cocked her head to the side.

"Yes, I did. You know I might tell everyone about what I saw", she said, my eyes widen. They might get the wrong idea, we weren't doing _that_. Me and Robin aren't even a relationship.

"Don't tell. What do you want?" I asked, she had a naughty grin.

"Well your gonna owe me more money of you want me to keep your secret", she said, I grunted.

"Fine", I mumbled, she smiled and went into the kitchen. I sighed and felt someone touch my shoulder. I looked and saw Robin. She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I don't believe that we were finished yet", she whispered, her breath was intoxicating. She was so seductive, I can't resist her. I kissed her and I caressed her back. She fell backwards and we fell against the wall. I started kissing her neck then back to her lips. She let out a soft moan then blushed. I smiled and I bit her lip lightly.

"Breakfast is ready!" Sanji yelled from the kitchen. I slowly stepped away from Robin. She exhaled and she seemed to enjoy the kisses. We walked inside the kitchen together. I noticed that everyone was staring at Robin

"What?" I asked, Sanji eyed me and Nami grinned.

"Did you hurt your neck?" Luffy asked.

Robin's POV

"Did you hurt your neck?" Luffy asked, Zoro had a confused expression while I knew what they were talking about. I rubbed my neck. Zoro gave me some hickeys, dammit. We have been too careless.

"What are they-oh", Zoro was asking then saw the hickeys. He blushed and ate his food. I smiled and drank my coffee.

"I didn't even know that I bruised my neck. Silly me, thanks for noticing Straw Hat", I said, Luffy had that cute grin and devoured his food. I saw Zoro smirk over at Sanji.

"I think your really good Robin", Zoro said suddenly. I saw Sanji sit up strait and listen. He was talking about kissing of course. I played along with him.

"I didn't know you could be so wonderful yourself Mr. Swordsman", I said, his face redden and he bowed his head.

"Really? I didn't think I was that good", he said.

"Practice makes everything perfect", I said, his eyes widen.

"You mean...?" he mouthed, I nodded. He smiled and continued eating.

"What the hell were you guys talking about?" Sanji asked, Zoro's smirk widen.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out", Zoro answered, Sanji glared at him.

"I think I have an idea", Nami said, my eyes widen and I gave a _please don't_ look to her. She nodded and drank her water.

"Mr. Cook, do you mind getting me more coffee?" I asked, hearts appeared and he grabbed my cup.

"Of course RRRobin! Anything for you!" he exclaimed then hurry got up. I furrowed my eyebrows and started thinking about my mixed feelings for Zoro. He was strong, handsome, protective, smart... I don't know if I should or should not truly date him. What will I do when he says those three words to me? Sweat dropped and I needed some time to think. I stood up and walked towards Sanji. He handed me the coffee.

"Where are you going?" Chopper asked, I looked over my shoulder.

"I'm going into my room to read", I replied. When I walked towards the room, I frowned. I hope I figure out my feelings soon.


	6. A Little Bird

Robin's POV

It was the next week. It was nighttime and I was in the crows nest with Zoro. Lately I've been around him and chatting with him. He was exercising and I was reading. He took off his shirt and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Oi Robin", he called, I snapped out of the stare and looked at him. When we went exploring before, he had his shirt off but I never noticed how nicely built he was. He smirked at me and started flexing. I giggled. "You like what you see?" he asked with a cocky tone. I chuckled.

"You do have a nice body", I said, he blushed and lifted his weights.

"Heh... so do you", he said, I felt heat rise to my cheeks. He must be talking about my breasts. I used my devil fruit so that he couldn't move.

"W-What are you doing?" he asked, I walked over to him. I ran a finger down his chest. I circled him.

"You shouldn't such a pervert Zoro", I said, his eyes widen. I hit him hard, I heard him groan. I used more of my devil fruit and all of hands appeared and slapped Zoro, hard. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes from the pain. I let go of him and he fell onto the floor.

Zoro's POV

That Robin is something... I looked at her. She has what every man wants, beauty, intelligence, and a great personality. Nami has two of things, just missing the great personality. These weeks have been great.

"Robin, I wanted to know if you wanted to do anything else?" I asked, she looked up from her book.

"Like what?" she asked, I blushed.

"Uh, you know... kiss?" I asked, she smiled. She closed her book and motioned me with one finger to come. I started grinning like an idiot and sat next to her. When I sat down, she sat on my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck. We stared at each other then started kissing. Soon I pinned her down and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I nibbled her ear and we kept kissing.

Nobody's POV

Sanji saw woke up and saw that everyone except Zoro was in there room. Sanji scratched his head. _Where the hell is that stupid marimo? He couldn't have gotten lost_ Sanji thought. He went out on deck and lit his cigarette. He heard sounds from the crows nest. Sanji climbed then stopped when he saw Zoro was making out with Robin. Sanji's eyes widen and his cigarette fell out of his mouth. Sanji climbed down and stepped on the cigarette. He shoved his hands in his pockets and stormed back into his room.**(Zoro and Robin weren't having sex, just kissing everyone) **

_Next Day_

Last night Robin went back to bed while Zoro stayed behind. He wished they had sex but they didn't. In the morning, Sanji grabbed Nami.

"Something wrong?" she asked, Sanji seemed disturbed by what he saw last night.

"I saw Zoro kissing Robin!" he exclaimed, Zoro was walking towards Nami and Sanji but stopped and hid when he heard Sanji. Nami laughed and put her hand on Sanji's shoulder.

"Tsk, tsk. Sanji let me tell you a secret", Nami said. "Me and Robin-"

"SANJI! WHERE'S THE FOOD?" Luffy asked, Sanji glared at him.

"Just about to make it Luffy", Sanji said, soon the others came. Robin walked past Zoro, she looked over her shoulder and winked at him. Zoro felt his knees get weak but kept himself up.

Zoro's POV

I was eating breakfast with the rest of the crew. I'm still thinking about Nami and Sanji's conversation. What did Robin and Nami do are say to each other? I should ask Robin about this.

"Hey Zoro", Chopper called, I looked up at him.

"Hmm?" Chopper seemed hesitant to ask whatever was on his mind. He whispered something into Usopp's ear and he seemed afraid to ask as well. Usopp whispered something into Luffy's ear and Luffy nodded.

"Chopper wanted to know why you are spending so much time with Robin", Luffy finally said.

"Yeah, why are you?" Nami asked, I glanced over at Robin, she seemed nervous.

"We're friends. I should be able to hangout with my friend aren't I?" I asked, they cocked their head to the side.

"You lying bastard...", Sanji mumbled. I glared at him then kicked his foot from under the table. He dropped his fork then glared at me. He kicked me then we started kicking each other. The plates and drinks were bouncing every time we kicked each other.

"Could you two stop it?" Nami yelled, I gave him one last kick then stopped. Nami sighed and facepalmed.

"So Luffy, did you know we're almost a couple minutes away from the next island?" Nami asked, Luffy grinned with joy.

"Really? That's great Nami!" he exclaimed, Nami smiled. Hmm, Nami hardly every smiles at Luffy. I think I have some blackmail material. I started smiling, this hasn't happened before. Breakfast ended and I asked to talk to Nami alone. We were in the kitchen and she was sitting on the counter while I leaned against it.

"What did you want?" she asked, I shrugged.

"I heard from a little bird that you have a crush on som-" before I could finish Nami grabbed my collar and pulled me close.

"Oh! And who is it Zoro?" she asked, she gave me a death glare.

"Luffy", I said plainly, she gasped and shoved me away. She blushed and had a scowl on her face.

"Maybe I do. How do you know?" she asked, I pushed myself off the counter and looked in the fridge for some rum.

"I'm not stupid. These couple of weeks you haven't really hurt Luffy and you smiled at him which is rare. I'm sure he likes you too", I replied, she stared at me then jumped off the counter. She sat on chair and watched me.

"You mean... he likes me?" she asked, I smacked the back of her head.

"Idiot. I didn't stutter did I?" I asked, she stood up and slapped me.

"You ass! I'm just making sure I heard you correctly! You didn't have to be so rude!" she yelled, I rolled my eyes and drank my drink. She sighed and sat down. She bowed her head but rolled her eyes toward me.

"I just feel so guilty", she said suddenly. I raised an eyebrow.

"Bout what?" I asked, she frowned.

"It's my fault so don't blame Robin", she said then started heading out of the kitchen.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I hurry asked, she looked back at me with guilty eyes.

"When Robin tells you then you'll understand", she said then walked out on deck. I scratched behind my head. When Robin tells me then I'll understand? Does this have anything to do with the conversation Nami and Sanji had? I walked out on deck and saw Luffy playing with Franky. I saw Robin, she was sitting at the table under the shade reading a book. I walked over to her, as soon as I reached her she looked up.

"Hello Mr-" I grabbed her arm and pulled her close.

"Are you keeping secrets from me?"


	7. Promise

Robin's POV

Zoro grabbed my arm and pulled me close.

"Are you keeping secrets from me?" he asked, I looked away from him. I frowned and his grip tighten.

"Please don't be mad when I tell you this...", I murmured, his face soften. "Just remember that... that I love you", I said, his eyes widen. "... Me and Nami, we made a bet well she's the one who came up with it... The bet was that if I could make you fall in love with me by this month then Nami would buy me all the books I want", I said, I looked at him. His expression was upset but his eyes told a different story. His eyes were hurt, I've never seen him like this. He let go of me and he started walking away. I stood up and watched him. "Zoro!" I yelled, all of the crew turned and faced me except Zoro. I looked down at my feet.

"Look! We're here!" Usopp yelled then the rest of the crew went on the island. I stayed on deck. Nami looked at me.

"Your not coming?" she asked, I shook my head. She frowned.

"Maybe you should leave him alone for awhile. He needs time to cool off", she said while giving me a quick hug.

"Thanks Nami", I murmured, then went to look for him.

_Right Before Everyone Left for 2 years to Train_

"Zoro!" I yelled, he stopped but I faced his back.

"What woman?" he asked, my face fell. Ever since that time we spent together, he hasn't called me that since. I clenched my fists and I felt tears slide down my cheeks.

"After spending time with you I started getting mixed feelings towards you!" I yelled, he slowly turned around half way. His face was softening. My eyes started getting clouded with tears, I've never felt this way about any one and I didn't want to lose this feeling. I looked down sniffed. "I realized that I love you even if it was only for a month that we started becoming romantic... I don't care about the bet anymore. Just forgive me", I said, he walked towards me.

"Robin... When we meet in two years then promise me that you'll be only for me?" he asked, I looked at him. He gave me a stern look and didn't smile. He wiped away a tear and leaned in close.

"I promise", I said, he nodded and started running. I sniffed and wiped my eyes. I needed to be strong and start training. One for the Straw Hats and two... for Zoro.

**That is the end. There will be a sequel for this soon. Thanks for R&R. **


End file.
